Naruto Fantasy World
by YaYoo117
Summary: Summary : Senju Uzumaki Naruto adalah seorang remaja yang akan berpetualang untuk menyelamatkan dunia nyata dan menyelamatkan dunia fantasi yang sekarang sedang dikuasai oleh kegelapan. AU, TYPO, OC, OOC, Alur berantakan, Dan Masih Banyak Lagi. RnR!


_**Naruto Fantasy World**_ **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rating : T - M** **Pair : Naruto x??? ( _Saran Reader-san_ )** _ **Warning : AU, TYPO, OC, OOC,** **Alur berantakan, Dan Masih Banyak Lagi.**_ Summary : Senju Uzumaki Naruto adalah seorang remaja yang akan berpetualang untuk menyelamatkan dunia nyata dan menyelamatkan dunia fantasi yang sekarang sedang dikuasai oleh kegelapan. RnR!

(gak pandai bikin summary)

 **Happy Reading!**

 **Chapter 1 : Prologue**

Suasana Pagi hari yang indah serta kicauan burung yang menenangkan hati. Di dekat pepohonan yang rindang. Dengan Bunga Matahari yang memikat hati kumbang yang lewat.

Kelinci berlari selama beberapa menit. Matanya yang berwarna merah muda berkilau dan bulunya yang putih bersih. Tercium aroma lavender samar-samar dari tubuh si kelinci.

Seorang pemuda pirang berpenampilan sederhana, agak tinggi dan sangat bersemangat, berdiri menjulang di belakang si kelinci.

Dia berpakaian warna kuning, dengan garis vertikal di tengahnya berwarna hitam dan memakai penutup mata berwarna coklat di kening nya, menunjukkan bahwa dia adalah Ninja terhebat.

 **Naruto Pov**

Halo, perkenalkan namaku Senju Uzumaki Naruto, putra dari Senju Daisuke (OC) dan Uzumaki Haruka (OC). Aku mempunyai mata tajam beriris blue shapphire warisan dari Ayahku, rambut merah warisan dari Ibuku, dan badan atletis.

Dan aku juga memiliki jutsu istimewa, yaitu bunshin/tiruan yang tercipta dari darah pemiliknya. Dan memiliki 50% chakra pemiliknya, tidak akan hilang dengan pukulan, tetapi akan menghilang jika menerima luka fatal, terbunuh atau dipanggil oleh pemiliknya. Itulah jutsu istimewa yang aku miliki.

Aku sedang berjalan menuju sekolah, yang tempatnya berada di Desa _Konoha Gakure no Sato._

Sampai sini dulu perkenalan kita, karena aku sudah sampai di depan sekolah.

 **Naruto Pov End**

 ** _-Akademi Ninja-_**

 _*Kriinggg...*_

Terdengar suara bel dari sekolah. Naruto langsung bergegas menuju ke kelas.

 _*Bruuk..*_

Terdengar suara seseorang terjatuh ke lantai di belakang sekolah. Naruto berbalik arah dan berlari menuju ke belakang sekolah.

 _"M-maaf aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu tadi"_

 _"Cihh..banyak alasan, hey kalian berdua, pegang dia!"_

Sasuke menyuruh kedua budaknya untuk memegangi tangan anak yang tergeletak ketakutan itu.

 **Katon : Goukakyou no Jutsu**

Sasuke menyemburkan bola api kepada anak yang tergeletak itu.

 **Mokuton : Mokujoheki** (tembok perlindungan)

Naruto membuat tembok perlindungan di depan si anak yang sedang tergeletak ketakutan.

"Hey kau, aku tidak ada urusan denganmu, urusanku dengan dia!"

Ucap Sasuke dengan marahnya, entah kemana rasa takut yang menggrogoti hatinya.

"Aku tidak ingin ikut campur. Aku hanya ingin membantu dia (orang yang sedang tergeletak)". Perkataan Naruto membuat Sasuke kesal dan marah.

Naruto membuat handseal, lalu mengucapkan jutsu yang dikeluarkannya.

 **Wood Release : Wood Hand Technique** (teknik tangan kayu)

"Kau pergilah, biar ini aku yang uruskan" Naruto menyuruh orang yang tergeletak itu pergi.

'Apa, elemen kayu bukankah itu sudah musnah' Batin Sasuke ketakutan dan bicara "Siapa Kau ha?" Walau dari nadanya itu seperti marah, tapi berbeda dengan wajah Sasuke yang pucat. Naruto tersenyum "Aku Senju Uzumaki Naruto, Tebayou" Ucap Naruto dengan bangganya.

 _"Ayo kita mulai!"_ Ucap Naruto dengan sangat yakin.

 _"Baiklah..."_ Ucap Sasuke sambil membuat handseal dan mengucapkan jutsu yang dikeluarkannya.

 **Katon goukakyou no jutsu**

Sasuke menyemburkan bola apinya ke arah Naruto.

 **Mokuton : Mokujoheki**

Tembok kayu itu menutupi seluruh tubuh Naruto, tidak seluruhnya tapi bagian belakang sengaja tidak ditutup. Lalu Naruto membuat handseal dan mengucapkan jutsu yang dikeluarkannya.

 **Chibunshin no Jutsu** (bunshin/tiruan yang tercipta dari darah pemiliknya sendiri)

Dengan suara yang terdengar pelan, Naruto membuat bayangan/tiruannya sendiri, agar Ia bisa berlari menuju ke kelas.

 **in the Classroom _-_**

 _"Baik calon Chunnin sekarang pelajaran selesai, sampai jumpa lagi besok!"_ Ucap Guru Iruka sembari berjalan menuju pintu untuk meninggalkan kelas.

 _"Maaf Iruka-sensei, saya terlambat"_ Ucap Naruto dengan wajah ketakutan, karena takut dimarahi oleh Guru Iruka.

" _Sudahlah kau pulang saja sana!"_ Guru Iruka menyuruh Naruto pulang dengan perkataan yang tenang, meskipun keliatannya agak kesal.

 _"Ahh...kenapa Iruka-sensei menyuruh saya pulang?"_ Tanya Naruto dengan wajah kebingungan.

 _"Karena pelajaran telah selesai!"_ Guru Iruka marah dan berteriak-teriak di depan kelas, karena Naruto terlambat.

 **Naruto return trip home**

 _*Tap tap tap*_

 _"Hari ini apes banget sih aku, udah lawan si Sasuke lari, terus dimarahi ama Iruka-sensei lagi"_ Wajah Naruto murung. _"Bagaimana ya dengan nasib Sasuke yang sedang melawan tiruanku"_ Naruto berpikir sambil menyeringai gaje, membayangkan wajah sombong itu (Sasuke) babak belur.

 **at Sasuke side _-_** _"Heyy..keluarlah, jangan seperti pengecut. Tak disangka kau hanya bisa bersembunyi"_

Ujar Sasuke kepada Naruto.

 _*Tap tap tap*_

Terdengar suara hentakan kaki dari dalam tembok kayu itu.

 _"Aku disini!"_ Sahut tiruan Naruto menyeringai.

 _"Oh..kau disana rupanya, rasakan ini"_ _ **' Katon : Goukakyou no Jutsu'**_Bola api itu mengarah pada tiruan Naruto.

 _'Buup'_ Tiruan Naruto menghilang karena Ia melakukan _kawarimi_ , hanya sebatang kayu meninggalkan jejak hilangnya tiruan Naruto. Dan api itu hanya membakar sebatang kayu yang ditinggalkan oleh jejak menghilangnya tiruan Naruto itu.

 _"Ahh..kemana dia?"_ Tanya Sasuke kebingungan. _"Aku disini!"_ Teriak tiruan Naruto dibelakang Sasuke. Tiruan Naruto mencoba untuk memukul Sasuke, tapi Sasuke menghindari serangan tiruan Naruto.

 _'A-apa(?) Dia menghindari seranganku'_ Batin tiruan Naruto memasang wajah yang kaget.

 _'Buagh'_ Sasuke menyerang balik dengan gerakan memutar. Tiruan Naruto terpental sampai menabrak pohon.

 **at Naruto side _-_** _"Uhh..badanku terasa sakit. Apa jangan-jangan tiruanku kalah oleh Sasuke? Ini tidak boleh terjadi, aku harus memanggilnya!"_ Ucap Naruto agak ketakutan dan risau.

 **at Naruto clone side _-_** _'Aku tidak mungkin melawannya lagi, sekarang aku sangat lemah'_ Batin tiruan Naruto dengan wajah yang pucat. Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara panggilan kepada tiruan Naruto. _'Sekarang menyatulah kembali denganku'_ TernyataNaruto asli yang sedang memanggil tiruannya untuk menyatu kembali dengan tubuh Naruto yang asli.

 **Hiraishin no Jutsu _'_** _'Ugh..dia menggunakan jutsu teleportasi, sebenarnya dia itu siapa ya?'_ Sasuke membatin, karena menurutnya dia (Naruto) itu keturunan orang yang hebat.

 **at Naruto side _-_** _"Ahh..lega rasanya tiruanku sudah kembali menyatu denganku"_ Helaan napas Naruto merasa lega. "Sekarang aku harus pulang!".

 _*Tap tap tap*_

Naruto berlari menuju rumah dengan cepat, karena hari sudah mulai sore.

 **-Naruto House-** **Mokuton : Hijutsu** **Jukai** **Koutan** _'_ Tanah dihadapan Senju Daisuke bergetar hebat, tidak lama kemudian muncul ratusan pohon di belakang rumahnya, sehingga dibelakang rumahnya menjadi hutan yang banyak pepohonan rindang.

 _"Daisu-kun, beristirahatlah dulu"_ Teriak Uzumaki Haruka dari dalam rumah. _"Baiklah Haru-chan!"_ Sahut Senju Daisuke.

 _'Hosh..hosh..hosh'_

 _"Akhirnya aku sampai juga di rumah"_ Ucap Naruto sembari mengusap keningnya. _"Semoga aku tidak ketahuan pulang terlambat"_ Naruto menghela napas.

 _*Krieet*_

 _*Tok tok tok...*_

Naruto berhasil menaiki tangga rumahnya itu, karena kamarnya ada di lantai atas. Naruto hanya menghela napas _"Uhh..untung saja aku tidak ketahuan oleh Tou-san ataupun Kaa-san"_ _"Kata siapa kau tidak ketahuan?"_ Ternyata Senju Daisuke yang mengetahui itu, langsung memarahi Naruto yang pulang terlambat.

 _"To-Tou-san!"_ Naruto yang melihat Ayahnya berdiri di tangga pertama, langsung merasa kaget.

 _"Ini kedua kalinya kau terlambat pulang ke rumah. Bukannya Tou-san tidak memperbolehkanmu main setelah pulang sekolah, tapi Tou-san hanya khawatir, jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi, bagaimana?"_ Ayah Naruto berbicara panjang lebar. Mendengar perkataan Ayahnya, Naruto hanya bisa terdiam dan terpaku.

 _"Aku minta maaf, Tou-san. Aku tau aku salah, tapi aku tidak bermaksud untuk main, tadi aku bertarung dengan seseorang yang mempunyai mata merah dengan tiga tomoe, karena_ itu aku terlambat pulang ke rumah" Naruto menjelaskan semuanya kepada Ayahnya.

 _"Apa? Kau bertarung dengan seseorang dari keluarga Uchiha?"_ Ucap Senju Daisuke dengan memasang wajah yang kaget. _"Uchiha? Siapa dia, Tou-san?"_ Tanya Naruto tercengang kepada Ayahnya.

 _"Aku tidak bisa memberi tau, nanti juga kau akan tau"_ JawabSenju Daisuke tanpa memberi tau Naruto. _"Sudahlah sekarang kau mandi sana, nanti setelah mandi langsung makan!"_ Ekspresinya berubah, karena Daisuke tidak ingin Naruto merasa khawatir.

 _"Baiklah, Tou-san"_ Sahut Naruto dengan agak lemas. _"Ehh..Tou-san, Kaa-san kemana?"_ Tanya Naruto kepada Ayahnya. _"Kaa-san sedang memasak masakan kesukaanmu"_ Sahut Daisuke dengan cepat.

Lalu, Naruto masuk ke kamarnya untuk mengambil handuk. Naruto kembali turun ke bawah, karena kamar mandinya ada di bawah. Di kamar mandi, Naruto bernyanyi sembari berendam air hangat di bathtube.

Sesudah Naruto mandi, Ia langsung ke lantai atas, ganti baju dan berlari menuju ruang makan. Tangga dilewatinya dengan melompat, karena Ia tidak sabar untuk makan makanan favoritnya.

Saat di tengah-tengah ruangan rumahnya, tiba-tiba...

 _'Bugh'_ Naruto menabrak tembok kayu yang berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan rumahnya. Entah siapa yang membuat tembok kayu itu.

 _"Hahahaha..."_ Tawa keras terdengar dari ruang makan. _"Siapa yang membuat tembok ini ya?"_ Ucap Naruto sembari memegang kepalanya, pikirannya melayang-layang, pandangannya buram.

Tidak lama kemudian, tembok itu hilang. Lalu, Naruto mencium aroma Ramen yang menggugah selera.

' _Srupput'_

Beberapa menit kemudian, ramen itu yang tadinya satu porsi menjadi setengah porsi. _"Emm..lezat sekali! Apakah ini masakanmu, Kaa-san?"_ Tanya Naruto sembari mengunyah makanannya itu. _"Iya!"_ Singkat Uzumaki Haruka.

 _"Wah, berarti aku tidak usah beli"_ Ucap Naruto tersenyum. _"Ingat Naruto! Besok kau jangan pulang ter..."Besok libur, Tou-san!"_ Ucapan Senju Daisuke terpotong oleh Naruto. _"Sekarang aku akan tidur duluan, selamat malam, Kaa-san, Tou-san!"_ Ucapnya (Naruto).

 _*Tap tap tap...*_ (Naruto berjalan di lantai kayunya) _*Tok tok tok...*_ (Naruto berjalan di tangga menuju ke lantai atas) _'Krieet'_ (Pintu kamarnya Naruto dibuka)

 _'Brugh'_ (Pintu kamarnya Naruto ditutup)

Naruto pun langsung meloncat ke ranjangnya, lalu memasang penutup mata, tidak lama kemudian _'Zzzzzz...'_ Naruto langsung tertidur pulas sambil ngorok.

 _ **Skip time : -Pagi hari-**_ _'Kriing'_ Suara alarm jam berbunyi, jam itu menunjukkan pukul 06.05. _"Berisik banget nih jam, orang libur juga"_ Ucap Naruto sembari ngintip dengan membuka sedikit penutup matanya.

 _*Tap tap tap*_ _*Tok tok tok*_ _*Tap tap tap*_ _*Drret*_ (Suara kursi yang digeser) _"Pagi Kaa-san!"_ Panggil Naruto kepada Uzumaki Haruka, sembari menggeser kursi untuk didudukinya. _"Hn"_ Uzumaki Haruka hanya melirik Naruto sebentar, lalu berbalik arah lagi. _"Tou-san kemana?"_ Tanya Naruto sembari meminum air putih. _"Dia sedang latihan dibelakang rumah"_ Sahut Uzumaki Haruka. _"Ohh..baiklah aku kesana!"_ _"Pagi Tou-san!"_ _"Uwow"_ Naruto kaget karena melihat hutan di belakang rumahnya. _"Sejak kapan ada hutan di belakang rumahku?"_ Tanya Naruto sambil membatin.

 _*Syuut syuut syuut*_ _*Trepp trepp trepp*_ (Shuriken/kunai yang mengenai pohon)

 _"Fyuuh"_ Helaan napas terdengar dari mulut Senju Daisuke. _"Naruto, ambilkan Tou-san air minum!"_ Senju Daisuke menyuruh Naruto mengambilkannya air minum. _"Baik Tou-san"_ Naruto melesat dengan sangat cepat dan kembali lagi dengan membawakan air minum untuk Senju Daisuke.

 _"Wahh..cepat sekali!"_ Pujian Senju Daisuke membuat Naruto malu. _"Terima kasih, nih minumnya!"_ Ucap Naruto sembari memberikan air minumnya. _"Terima kasih, Naruto!"_ _"Tou-san kedalam dulu ya, Naruto!"_ Ucap Senju Daisuke. _"Baik Tou-san"_ Sahut Naruto. _"Seluas apa hutan ini ya?"_ Karena Naruto penasaran, jadi...

 _ **' Chibunshin no Jutsu'**_ _"Sekarang kau jadi seperti aku, lakukan hal-hal seperti sekolah, tidur, makan, pokoknya semua. Aku akan melihat ke dalam hutan itu"_ Ucap Naruto menyuruh tiruannya. _"Baiklah, aku akan melakukan hal-hal yang sering kau lakukan!"_ Sahut tiruan Naruto.

 _*Tap...tap...tap*_

Naruto berlari menuju ke Hutan itu, tidak lama kemudian di tengah-tengah hutan, Naruto melihat pintu kayu di dekat bebatuan. Ia menghampiri pintu itu, dan Naruto bertanya-tanya _"Pintu apa ini, aku baru melihatnya?"_ Lalu Naruto membuka pintu itu.

 _'Krieet'_ Pintu kayu itu terbuka tiba-tiba. Naruto heran karena pintu itu terbuka sendiri. Saat pintu itu terbuka, ada cahaya yang amat terang. Karena Naruto heran, Ia masuk ke dalam pintu itu.

 _"Aaaaaaaaa..."_ Naruto terbawa oleh cahaya yang berasal dari pintu itu. Saat Naruto membuka matanya, Ia sudah ada di dunia lain, Ia kaget karena melihat semuanya berbeda, hanya ada tapak jalan dan menara yang tinggi nan bagus.

 _"Di mana aku?"_ Naruto bertanya-tanya. _"Selamat datang di Dunia Fantasy!"_ Ucapan selamat datang itu, sangat asing bagi Naruto. _"Si-siapa kamu?"_ Tanya Naruto ketakutan. _"Aku adalah pemimpin di Dunia ini! Kamu sekarang berada di Dunia Fantasy!"_ Sahut orang itu.

 _"Apa?"_

 _"TIDAKKKKKKK..."_

TBC

Hai, kembali lagi dengan saya YaYoo117 dengan membawakan fic baru bergenre adventure. Gomen, YaYoo menghapus fic yang **Uchiha Naruto Little Brother of Shisui** karena ya alasan sih gak ada, cuman kayaknya kurang menarik.

Maaf kalo ada penulisan yang gak bener, karena nulisnya pake hp, mohon reader-san memakluminya.

Fav and follow sebanyak mungkin jika menurut reader-san menarik dan bagus #maksa

Ini biodata Naruto :

Nama : Senju Uzumaki Naruto

Umur : 18 Tahun

Ciri-ciri : rambut berwarna merah, mata beriris blue shapphire.

Berpakaian : memakai penutup mata berwarna coklat di simpan di keningnya, baju berwarna kuning dengan garis vertikal di tengahnya berwarna hitam dan celana jeans berwarna abu-abu.

Kelas Ninja : Chunnin

Elemen : Tiga elemen

Sekian dari saya **YaYoo117**

 **YaYoo117 out no jutsu**

 **!RnR!**


End file.
